The 25th Annual Hunger Games
by baritonegirl
Summary: Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games! This year, instead of the ages of 12 to 18, we have tributes from ages 11 to 19! May the odds be EVER in your favor! Closed, but still read!
1. Tribute Form

A hand quickly motioned me in. I sat down, ready to speak.

"I trust you have made a arena to go down into the history books." He said.

"Yes, sir. It has bombs, poisonous plants, muttations, everything."

"Good. I expect a great arena for the first ever Quarter Quell." President Relag replied. "You are now dismissed to plan further, Head Gamemaker Peroke."

I walked swiftly out of the room. This years' game was going to be the best one yet.

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the 25****th**** annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! What will the first Quarter Quell bring? (No, not the voting the tributes thing, that's overdone.) Because it is the first Quell, we will lower and raise the age limit by one! That means that the tributes will range from 11 to 19! Let the 25****th**** annual Hunger Games begin! Oh, and at least one of the tributes has to be 11, and one has to be 19. Thank you! And, if you have an account, Please PM me with your tribute. If you don't, it's fine if you leave a review. Again, thanks!**

TRIBUTE FORM

Name:

District:

Age:

Personality (full sentences!):

Family (full sentences!):

Reaped or Volunteered?(Volunteered- why?):

Love Relationship? (In arena or District):

Appearance:

Advantages (List three):

Disadvantages (List three):

Height:

Weight:

How would you like to be killed? (I need some bloodbath characters):

Weapon:

Arena Strategy:

Interview Strategy:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Arena ideas?:

Anything else I missed:

**May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor! PM or review! :)**


	2. Tribute List

**Oh my god guys… all of the spots are filled. Thank you guys so freaking much! I love all of you. /)*3*(\**

**Tribute List!**

**_District 1_**

Male: Bryan Capela

Female: Elise Rochefort

**_District 2_**

Male: Jason Hyral

Female: Karena Newruler

**_District 3_**

Male: Static Yacono

Female: Sammy Micheals

**_District 4_**

Male: Gabriel Rakise

Female: Jenna Heap

**_District 5_**

Male: Spencer Adams

Female: Rita Wilow

**_District 6_**

Male: Grady Mitchel

Female: Vanessa Lapilus

**_District 7_**

Male: Iagan Dunmore

Female: Ginger Rose

**_District 8_**

Male: Liam Maddix

Female: Hae Sung

**_District 9_**

Male: Terrian Cane

Female: Ruby Malorr

**_District 10_**

Male: Brett Farmer

Female: Morilee Magnetto

**_District 11_**

Male: Ordosal Livingston

Female: Pheobe Williams

**_District 12_**

Male: Cesar Andrews

Female: Natalia Black


	3. Sponsor System

**A/N Hello! I would like to thank all of the people who sent in a tribute! :) I love you! And now, to introduce the amazing Sponsor Point System! Let's turn our attention to Head Gamemaker Peroke!**

_Hello! First, I would like to say thank you to all of the people who could have this game become a reality! But I would also like to say that we need some more tributes! For all the people who have well, uhm 'recommended' a tribute, please alert your other fanfiction friends! Now, onto the sponsor system. _

Oh, thank heavens. I absolutely HATE talking in that voice. All perky and peppy. But now that it's just us gamemakers, I can finally _breathe._ Ok, so the way sponsoring is gonna work this year is so each tribute automatically gets 25 points. I will post on chapters a bonus trivia question, and the first person who guesses correctly in a review gets 10 points, who they can donate to their favorite tribute. With this, you can give the points to your own tribute because you earned them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The other way to get points is to list your top 5 favorite tributes. The one you like most will receive 30 points, 2nd 25, 3rd 20, etc. You may NOT have your own tribute in this, because it would be unfair. If you add why they are your favorites, your character earns an extra 5 points for every character (25 points). Here is an example using random names:

30- Sammy, he sounds cute.

25- Michelle, she's smart.

20- Mary, I like her spunk.

15- Jacob, he seems really nice.

10- Rachel, She is a really good career.

You may give this list to me in the reviews or in PM. Remember, you can only vote once, so I would suggest waiting until all of the reapings are done to post this, to really see the tribute's personalities.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Help your tribute!**

_**Food**_

A piece of raw meat- 10 points

A piece of cooked meat- 20 points

Various Vegetables- 15 points

Full Meal- 30 points

_**Drink**_

Bottle of Water- 15 points

Bottle of Energy Drink- 14 points

Clarifying Water Liquid- 10 points

Gallon of Water- 30 points

_**Weapons**_

All Sword-Like Weapons (Sword, Knife, Axe, etc.)- 40 points

Trident- 35 points

Bow- 30 points

Arrows (10)- 5 points

_**Miscellaneous **_

Medicine- 45 points

Sleeping Bag- 25 points

Rope- 30 points

_***All other items will be negotiated for point value**_

**A/N The bonus question for this chapter will be:**

**Who was District 1's Female Tribute in the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games?**

**Answer in the reviews! Oh, and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	4. District 12 Reaping

**A/N Since I already have both District 12 Tributes, I will post that reaping first. (Thank You Artemis Hunter 2013!) Here it is!**

**Cesar's POV**

God. Sometimes I hate getting up in the morning just to see someone get shipped off to his or her death. Especially those who are young. I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

This year would be the only year I would be at risk again. For this year, the first 'Quarter Quell', the ages would be not 12 to 18, but 11 to 19.

I went to grab my breakfast from the kitchen. Some eggs that I got from the Hob. I saw Lauren, my little sister, who's 18, already cooking the eggs.

"Hey Cesar. Easy or hard over?"

"Hard." I mumbled.

"M'kay. Do you know where mom is?"

"No. Probably still sleeping with the cat." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah." She said with a small chuckle. "Well, we're gonna need to eat fast, the reaping's in an hour."

"I know. Just 'cuz I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't remember these things."

She laughed. "I know, just thought to remind you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got into a white dress shirt and black dress pants. I just put on my usual shoes because I didn't have another pair.

Lauren looked stunning. She was wearing a yellow dress with white sandals. She put on some of mom's makeup, and it looked like she lived in District 1. Of course, if I said that, she would slap me playfully.

We walked to the Justice Building. Lauren had a look on her face that told me she was nervous.

"Hey. You're not gonna get picked. This is your last year. Don't be like that."

"Yeah. I guess."

We checked in and went to our designated areas. I quickly winked at Lauren, just to tell her that I loved her.

**Natalia's POV**

When I got checked in, I saw some of my friends looking worried. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys!"

They responded with weak "hey"s.

"C'mon," I chided, "We're not gonna get picked. Our names have been in there _once._ And now we have 11 year olds _and _19 year olds, so we barely have a chance of getting picked!"

Then everyone went quiet to look at our escort. She looked _horrendous._ She had a puke green dress that extended at the hips, with Crocodile High Heels, and Lime green curly hair. Her makeup looked like it was put on by a five year old.

"Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games! My name is Herelda Presalk!"

Oh god. Peppy overload.

"This year, in honor of the Hunger Games being around for 25 years, instead of ages 12 to 18, this year it will be ages _11 to 19_!"

My head is going to explode from the peppy. I looked over at my brothers, Adam, Sam, and Anthony, and they looked irritated as well. Then I looked at my twin sister Annabelle., who was right next to me. She looked sick, because she is. She's dying, yet the capitol still forced her to be in the reaping. Herelda was still talking.

"Now, of course, Ladies first!" She closed her eyes, and put her hand into the bowl. She took out a single piece of paper.

"Annabelle Black!"

No. This was not happening. She would probably die in training. It would be easier if I went.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

Annabelle looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you." She said. Then the peacekeepers came to escort me to the stage. When I got up there, Herelda said, "What is your name, young lady?" She was smiling. How could she smile at a time like this?

"N-N-Natalia Black."

"Oh, was Annabelle your sister?"

"Yes."

"Very nice!" Heralda looked like the happy machine. "Now, for the boys!"

She closed her eyes and pulled out the slip of paper.

"Cesar Andrews!"

I saw a muscular person start walking up. A girl that looked around the same age was crying. He walked up, and Heralda said, "So, you are 19?"

"Yes." He answered. He glared at Heralda.

"Oh, goodie! This will be great! Now, you two shake hands."

He took my hand and looked into my eyes as if to say, 'I'm sorry this happened, but just go with it.'

We then walked into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our family.

**Cesar's POV**

I feel so bad for that girl. Only 12, and being sucked into this deathtrap. I got put into a room with velvet and couches. My sister walked in, with a Peacekeeper behind her. She walked in, and the peacekeeper said "5 Minutes."

She started crying on my shoulder. I petted her on the head and said, "It's going to be fine."

Then another peacekeeper came in and said time was up. Lauren left, with her tears smearing her makeup. I remained looking stoic.

**Natalia's POV**

I got escorted into a quite lavish room. Then, my whole family came in, and hugged me. All six of them. Mom, Dad, Adam, Sam, Anthony, and Annabelle. My mom said, "It's going to be okay sweetheart." My dad kissed me on the cheek. Adam said "Knock 'em dead, literally." Sam just looked at me with a sad smile. Anthony was hugging me tighter than anyone else.

I looked at Annabelle. She was wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Win this for me. Try."

"I promise."

Then, a peacekeeper came in and told my family to leave. I was now officially in the Hunger Games.

**So, what do you think? I'll post reapings in the order I get the tributes. The bonus question for this chapter is- What is Gale's Last Name? Answer in the reviews! And may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	5. District 1 Reaping

**A/N Hello everyone! I just wanted to say- OH MY GOSH! ONLY 11 MORE TRIBUTE SPOTS LEFT- 13 WERE FILLED IN 4 DAYS! I need 8 Male Tributes and 3 Female Tributes. So, if you plan on submitting a girl tribute, do it fast. This is District 1's Reaping, Bryan is from a dude in my summer band (let's just call him B) and Elise is from SeekerDraconis. Let's begin!**

**Elise's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the normal thing I usually see- one of father's butlers over my head, telling me to wake up.

"Miss, if you have forgotten, the reaping is today."

Oh, that's right. The reaping. Where two of the careers volunteer. I didn't know why _I _had to go, if I got reaped, a career would volunteer.

"Your dress is ready in the bathroom, Miss."

"Thank you." I waved my hand, to dismiss him.

I walked into the bathroom and saw the most beautiful thing- a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress with- sparkles! There was also a pair of high heels. Some people call them 'Kardashians'. I don't know where that name came from.

I got into the dress and high heels and called some avoxes to do my makeup. The avoxes who have done serious offense to the capitol serve in the capitol, the ones who did something mildly severe didn't get their tongues cut off, and served in my District.

Once my makeup was done, I went downstairs to have breakfast. I had a bagel with caviar cream cheese since I wasn't really hungry. I said goodbye to my father and headed out.

After that, I met my friends Jaela, Clara, and Foy. Jaela and Clara were sisters; Jaela was older than Clara by a year. Foy was my ex-boyfriend, but we still hung out. He was 2 years older than me, so this year was his last year of being eligible for the Hunger Games. After that, he would be 19, out of the Hunger Games. Oh, and this year, the age limit wasn't 12 to 18, but 11 to 19.

We walked our way to the Justice Building and went to our sections. I saw a nervous look on Jaela's face, so I said, "Hey, if you get picked, a career will volunteer for you." She replied, "Yeah, I guess."

Then all eyes turned to the escort.

**Bryan's POV**

Our escort was _hideous._

She was wearing a velvet dress with so many ruffles; I could barely see her face. She also had white, curly hair.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome to the 25th Annual Hunger Games! I am sure you all know about the, erm, _rule change_, so let's get started!" She said with a completely fake smile.

"Of course, ladies first." She closed her eyes, and reached to the bottom of the bowl and pulled out the piece of paper. It seemed like the world was silent at that moment. "Jaela Dubois!" She said.

Hm, no careers were volunteering for her. Then a girl who was right next to her screamed "I VOLUNTEER!" Then she walked up before the Peacekeepers got there.

"Wonderful! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Elise Rochefort."

"Splendid! Now, for the boys!" She pulled out the single piece and said, "Bryan Capela!"

No. Not me. I'm 11. No.

I looked around to see if the careers would volunteer. No one. I walked up to the stage with peacekeepers at my back. I felt like I was in prison.

"Now, you two shake hands!"

I looked into Elise's eyes and I felt transported. She was beautiful. I shook her hand. Then our escort broke it. "Now off to say goodbye!" She ushered us into the Justice Building.

**Elise's POV**

Wow. Did that just happen? It must have. A pinched myself; just to be sure I wasn't having a nightmare.

All of my friends and my father came in. All of them were crying. Jaela could just say a "Thank You." Before she went into tears again. Clara just looked grateful. Foy hugged me. My father whispered into my ear, "You are so brave. Just like your mother." Then, he gave me a small necklace. "It was your mothers. I want you wearing it when you come out of that arena." He gave me a small smile. Then, a peacekeeper told them to get out.

**Bryan's POV**

My mom and dad came in, just to tell me that they loved me, and that I _would _come home. I barely listened. I knew I was going to die in the games, because I was one of the youngest competitors, and I never had any training.

Then, a peacekeeper came in and escorted my parents out. I knew that in a week or two, I would be dead.

**A/N So? Good? The Question for this Chapter is: Which Hunger Games was Finnick in? a) 60****th****, b) 68****th****, c) 65****th ****Leave you answer in the reviews! And may the odds be**_** ever **_**in your favor!**


	6. District 2 Reaping

**A/N OMG… only 9 Tribute spots left! 6 Male and 3 Female Spots left. This is District 2's Reaping. Jason is from my friend (Let's call him D) and Karena is from WaffleManiac. Let's get started! Oh, and I'm in here, (playing Kat) and my friend and D's friend is in here, too, as Amy. I did this because we're 2 of D's really good friends. OK, let's get this thing started, legit!**

**Jason's POV**

Ugh. Reaping day.

I got up, stretched, and then went to my masterpiece. My music. I picked up my baritone (**A/N Practically a tuba; D plays it IRL and so do I, and so does 'Amy'!**) and started playing the sad tune I always play on reaping day. Once I was done, I went downstairs.

I was hoping to see my brother before the reaping, but he already went out with his friends, my mom said.

I scarfed down breakfast and went to go see my friends, Kat and Amy. I caught up with them, and said hi. Kat was wearing a simple sky blue dress with ruffles on the bottom half. Amy was wearing a strapless neon yellow dress with a pink stripe in the middle.

"Hey music man." Kat said. " 'Sup." Amy said.

"Nothing much," I replied. The truth was, I was scared s**tless about the reaping,

"Dude, you're scared about the reaping." Amy and Kat said at the same time. That was freaky. They high-fived each other.

"Yeah, kind of." I said, while blushing.

"Dude, don't be," Amy said. "Yeah. If you get picked, a career will volunteer." Kat continued.

"I guess. But still, I'd be like, shocked still if my name was picked, even if someone did volunteer for me."

"Yeah, I guess." Kat said at the same time Amy said "Mmhm."

By that time, we were at the Justice Building. We checked in, and Amy and Kat went over to the 13 year old girls section, while I went over to the guys'. The air had a nervous tension to it, and everyone was frowning. Then, the escort came on stage.

**Karena's POV**

"WELCOME TO THE 25TH-oh, the mike is working, Haha! Anyway, welcome to the 25th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! Let's just get right into it, with ladies first!"

Oh boy. This was the moment I was waiting for. To go into the games, and win it. Just like most of my family did. To prove to them that I could win, even at the youngest age. I was 11. Who said the younger kids couldn't volunteer?

She put her hand into the bowl and looked at the piece of paper.

"Karena Newruler!"

YES! I ran up to the stage before anyone could volunteer.

"Well, aren't you energetic!" the escort said. "Now, for men." She put her hand into the second bowl, and pulled out the piece.

"Jason Hyral!" She exclaimed. I then saw two girls crying in the 13 year old area, and a boy with brown hair walking up to the stage with peacekeepers at the back of him. His expression was cool, almost as if he didn't care.

Once he got up to the stage, the escort said, "Well, it seems that we have two young but very dedicated tributes this year! Now, off to say goodbye!"

She took us into the Justice Building.

**Jason's POV**

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I was chosen for the _Hunger Games._ There was a strong chance I would be dead in a matter of weeks. The other girl tribute looked like she was actually _excited_ about it. We went into separate rooms to say goodbye.

My mom, dad, brother, Kat, and Amy all came in crying.

"Dude. Win this." Amy said.

"Yeah. So we can hang out in the luxury house you get." Kat said. Amy punched her arm.

"OW! Sheesh, Amy. It was a joke! But seriously, dude," she said, turning her attention back at me, "come back alive, not in a casket."

My family hugged me tighter and tighter. My mom and dad were crying, and my brother just looked at me with a sad expression.

Then, a peacekeeper came in and told them all to leave. I didn't want them to. I wanted to stay with them.

**Karena's POV**

I was put in a familiar room. The same room where we said goodbye to my older brothers and sisters when they went into the games.

My family came in. My dad looked at me and said, "I want you to win just as I did. Killing the other opponent with your own brainpower, instead of having the mutts kill them."

"Mmhm." I said.

"And here's a token, I had it when I was in the games." My mom said. It was a sky blue hairclip, with a butterfly on it. Not exactly my style, but it's the thought that counts.

"Just remember- in order to win, you have to kill." My older brother, Ethan said.

"Don't fall for any traps. Be clever." My sister, Mae said.

"Don't die." My other sister, Meridith said.

My older twin brother and sister, Tyler and Kalia, just hugged me. They didn't have any advice for me, because they weren't in the games. At least, not yet.

Then a peacekeeper came in and told my family to get out.

Things were just about to get exciting.

**A/N Please review! The question for this chapter is- Who were the District 3 Tributes in the 75****th**** Annual Hunger Games? Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock! Leave your answer in the reviews!**


	7. District 3 Reaping

**A/N Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy *****partying-cough cough*****. Oh, and all female spots are taken except for District 6! I only have 6 male spots available, too. This is District 3's Reaping. Static is from XXbuttonsXX, and Sammy is from Artemis Hunter 2013. Let's get started!**

**Static's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring, "REAPING DAY! REAPING DAY! BETTER GET UP, ITS REAPING DAY!"

I pressed snooze.

5 minutes later, it started yelling, "DON'T YOU PRESS SNOOZE AGAIN, STATIC. GET UP. GET UP. GET UP. GET UP."

I pressed the off button and strolled downstairs to see my mom feeding Sparke, my baby sister, and my dad eating some toast.

"Morning, Static." My mom said.

" 'Mornin." I said back. I didn't feel like using correct pronunciation then.

"What do you want for breakfast?" My mom asked.

"I'll just have some cereal. I'm not that hungry." I said. Truth be told, I was worried about the reaping, about myself and my girlfriend Volta. That was why I wasn't hungry.

But my parents could read me like a book.

"Look, Static, I know that you're worried. But trust me, there is a high possibility that someone else is going to get picked over you."

"I know, but… what if Volta gets picked?"

"Son," my dad said, "I can almost guarantee that not you or Volta are going to get picked."

"Okay." I mumbled. I was still worried.

After I finished breakfast and said goodbye to my parents and Sparke, I headed out.

I met up with Volta, and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie." I said. "Ready to see someone shipped off to doom?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm kind of worried."

"Isn't everyone?"

"I guess."

We started walking. I saw the stage and all of the screens set up, and I thought _Wow. I would love to see the mainframe of that beast.'_

We checked in and went to our designated areas. Before we split off, though, we had a quick kiss.

We were there early, so I just sat there with the few other 17 year old boys. We played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock (**A/N Yes, Big Bang Theory reference!**) and talked about some strategies for the Hunger Games; there might have been a possibility that one of us could get picked.

More people crowded in. I saw the frightened 11 year olds in the front and the annoyed but scared 19 year olds in back. Then, the escort climbed up to the stage.

**Sammy's POV**

I was scared. I was worried. More importantly, I was eleven.

The escort was ugly as hell. She had a big, poofy brown dress with Cream hair standing straight up with a huge bow.

"Welcome welcome to to the the 25th 25th annual annual Hunger Hunger Games Games!" The echo was terrible. A District 3 _definetely _did not set up this.

"Let's get started!" Oh, they fixed it.

"Let's start with girls first!" She put her hand into a pink tinted bowl and pulled out the paper slip. The whole world seemed nervous.

"Samantha Michaels!" She yelled.

I fought tears as I walked up to the stage. Everyone's eyes were on me. I just wanted to run and hide, but I knew that wouldn't be possible.

Once I got up to the stage, she reached into the blue tinted bowl. Obviously, the boy's.

"Static Yacono!" She called.

Then, I heard sobbing from the 17 year old girls section, and saw a muscular teenager walk up. He glanced at the sobbing girl as if to say "_Stop. There's nothing you can do."_

He came up onto the stage.

"Well, now you two shake hands!"

He grasped my hand and I looked up to him. He told me something with his eyes.

_Life is a real b**ch._

**Static's POV**

I got put in a room with velvet and expensive looking furniture. Volta, my mom (holding Sparke), and my dad came in. My parents hugged me tight and Sparke said, "Big bwothewr?" and started crying. Volta handed me a simple rope-like necklace with a pendant that read "Wires and Springs." The poem that I wrote to her's title.

"Try to win. For me." She said.

"Of course."

We kissed.

Then, a peacekeeper came in and told my family and Volta to get out.

Once he left, I pounded my fist on the wall, getting mad.

**Sammy's POV**

My two older sisters came in, Chloe and Zoey. They were too old for the Hunger Games, and they were like my parents for the past few years after our real ones died.

We hugged, and all three of us were crying. I looked up at them, and I said, "I hope it doesn't hurt. Dying." (**A/N Harry Potter Reference! AAWWW YEAH!**)

"I don't want you to find out." Chloe said.

"We love you." Zoey said.

We hugged again, until a peacekeeper came in and kicked them out. Now, I was on death toll.

**Haha! 2 References in this one! Again, sorry for long update. I always get sidetracked when I try to write… ugh. The question for this chapter is: How did Haymitch win the 50****th**** Annual Hunger Games? Leave your answers in the reviews, and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	8. District 4 Reaping

**Hello again! I don't really have anything to say… this is District 4's Reaping. I'm so excited, only 5 Tribute Spots left! All of them are male, sorry. Ok, let's get started!**

**Jenna's POV**

I woke up to "MOM! He pushed me into the water!" "No, he did it to himself to blame me!" "No~"

"BOYS!" I heard my mom yell.

Such is life living with seven brothers. Even if they all were older than you.

I rubbed my eyes and started going downstairs. I was still in my PJ's and holding my Dolphin stuffed animal.

"Good Morning, sweetheart." My mom said. She was making something… mmmm… pancakes.

"Morning mom."

"Just to remind you, the reaping is today."

Oh. That really put a spin on my attitude.

"OK." I said.

"After you eat, I have your dress ready in your bathroom." She said.

"Thanks, mom."

"Is that my cuddle-bunny that I hear?" My dad was walking down the stairs.

"Good morning, dad!" I ran up and hugged him.

As soon as I started hugging him, he laughed and said, "That's why I call you cuddle-bunny."

I ate my breakfast and went upstairs to my bathroom and saw a nice, sea green dress on the counter.

I put it on along with some makeup. I put on my brown boots that I usually wore when we went fishing. I then went out with my brothers who were still eligible.

**Gabriel's POV**

The sand, the surf, and the- stage. That was what I was seeing. I already checked in, and everyone was waiting for the escort.

Where was he or she?

Then a woman with all sparkles and rhinestones came up to the stage.

"Hello! My name is Orpa Silvus!" She had a look on her face that looked deranged.

"Now, ladies first!" She looked into the bowl, swatted at something, and then picked out a slip.

"Jenna Heap!"

You could hear almost every guy in my section groaning. She was the hottest, and I mean the_ hottest _girl here.

Jenna came up, still looking beautiful, though worried.

"Now for boys!" She exclaimed.

She reached her hand into the bowl and-

"Gabriel Rakise!" She yelled.

I walked up to the stage.

"Now, shake hands!"

I shook Jenna's hand. She truly was beautiful, but I didn't want anyone to know I thought that, so I gave her a death glare. She frowned.

"Now go say goodbyeeee!" Orpa said as she practically pushed us into the building.

**Jenna's POV**

Boy, was Gabriel a jerk.

I got put in a room with a view of the beach.

My mom, dad, and my seven brothers, Simon, Sam, Jojo, Erik, Ed, Nicko, and Septimus came in and hugged me. They all started to cry.

"Calm down guys. I'll try my best to win!" I said.

My parents couldn't stop crying, but my brothers came down and listened to me.

"Simon, help out a little. Sam, keep on doing everything you're doing. Erik and Ed," the twins looked up, "at least _try _to stay out of trouble. Jojo, stay drama king. Nicko, make a boat named after me if I die. Septimus-"

He looked at me and I looked up at him. We hugged.

"Be careful."

I looked at all of them and said "I love you."

My parents kissed me on the forehead.

Then a peacekeeper came in and told them to get out.

I felt alone.

**Gabriel's POV**

I got put in a room with a fantastic view of the beach.

My family came in, except for my older brother.

Then, my father says, "You won't be able to win."

I glared at him and started arguing. This went on for a few minutes, my mother, my brother, and me against my father. Then, my older brother came in.

He handed me something. It was a necklace with a pendant on it that had a picture of a knot on it. My dead brother's token when he went into the games, but didn't come out. I took it out of his hand and looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Then a peacekeeper came in and told them to leave.

I looked at my brother one last time and he smiled at me.

The door closed. I was standing in the middle of a room with my dead brother's token. Things were going to happen. Soon.

**Good? The question for this chapter is- How old was Cato in the 74****th**** annual Hunger Games? Leave your answer in the reviews! Oh, and something surrounding the questions, sorry if this wasn't clear, the first person to post the correct answer gets the points. No one else. Just to be clear. :) Ok! Again, leave your answer in the reviews! And may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!**


	9. A Quick Note

**A Quick Note**

Hello, readers and flamers alike. I would just like to say,

**I DID NOT DO THE QUARTER QUELL STWIST OUT OF IGNORANCE.**

I know that originally that people have voted for tributes as the "official" thing. Sorry if I was trying to be creative and not have that whole, "The rebbelion failed and the Hunger Games started again!" thing. Please refrain from reviews concerning this.

Thank You,

Baritonegirl (a.k.a. a really ticked off author)


	10. District 5 Reaping

**A/N Hello again! I officially only have 3 TRIBUTE SPOTS LEFT! *****Throws confetti!* Yay! All of them are for males. This is District 5's reaping. Spencer is from Apollo Hunter 2013, and Rita is from cuddly59. Let's get started!**

**Spencer's POV**

My alarm clock quickly buzzed and I turned it off immediately. I was given the job of waking up my little brothers- without getting my arm snapped. I walked into my younger brother, Liam's room. I brought my alarm clock with me. I twisted the knob on the end, and…

"BBRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!"

My brother's eyes flew open like a rocket.

"Spencer!" He whined.

"C'mon, you gotta get up. Or else the monster from the closet is going to get you."

He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Pretty much the same thing happened with my 3 other brothers. Once all of them were awake, I headed downstairs.

"Hey honey." My mom said.

"Hi mom." I replied.

"Just to let you know, the reaping is today."

Oh, man. I was scared. It was the first year I was at risk. Well, at least I wasn't an eleven year old.

I finished my breakfast and decided to fiddle with a spare cord I found, until it was a reasonable time to go over.

I played with the cord for about an hour, and then headed out.

Once I got to the Justice Building, I checked in. Then I stood in my respective area. I knew this was not a time to joke around.

**Rita's POV**

I was really scared. This was my first year to be eligible for the games. I was 12 and a half. I was scared that I would die.

The escort looked like trash. Her hair looked like she just put on hair spray, that's it, and she wore a brown and barf green poofy dress.

"HELLO!" she said. "Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

"Now, for the fantastic ladies who make the world shine!" She put two fingers in the bowl, and snatched a piece of paper.

"Rita Wilow!" She yelled.

No. This was not happening.

"I volunteer!" I heard a voice say. It was from the boy's section. My crush, Alex, was the one who said it.

The escort calmly said, "I'm sorry, but a boy cannot volunteer for a girl."

I walked up to the stage, tears at the back of my throat.

"Now!" Our escort said, obviously peeved, "For boys!"

She peered into the glass and picked out a name.

"Spencer Adams!"

I knew him. He was in my class at school.

I saw him walk up, fear in his eyes. I thought, _We both won't make it out. We're 12._

"Well! Looks like we have two young tributes!" Our escort said. "Now, off to say goodbye!"

She pulled us into the Justice Building.

**Spencer's POV**

My worst nightmares. Coming true.

I almost fainted.

I got put in a fancy room, and my family came in.

My little brothers were crying, even more so than when they saw the "Boogie Monster" downstairs at night. (Actually my dad trying to sneak some ice cream.)

My parents just hugged me.

"I- I'll be okay. I'll make you guys proud." I managed to choke out.

My mom and dad had a sad smile.

"You already have." My mom said.

My dad handed me a small box. Inside, was a necklace that said,

_Power. It helps us, yet defeats us as well._

I looked at my family, started crying, then hugged the snot out of them. Then, a peacekeeper came in and told my family to get out. They left, and I cried some more.

**Rita's POV**

I got put in a luxury room, and my family and Alex came in. My mom, (holding Aemilia, who was still just a baby), Orina, my older sister, holding hands with my younger sisters, Athena and Lulu.

Athena and Lulu started crying and ran to hug me. Aemilia didn't know what was going on, so she started crying. Orina and my mom hugged me, too.

Orina pulled out something. By closer examination, I saw that it was a bracelet with a rose painted on the pendant.

"I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but…"

"I know. Thank you."

I started to cry. Everyone hugged me.

Then, Alex came up to me, and planted a kiss on my lips. Then he hugged me tight.

A peacekeeper came in and told them to leave. I didn't want them to. They were there for me, and now I was going to a place unfamiliar, all alone.

**A/N The question for this chapter is… am I Team Peeta or Team Gale? Complete guessing question! Leave your answer in the revies, and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	11. Update

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been at camp and none of the computers have Word and the internet connection is really slow. Like "takes 15 minutes to load a page" slow. I wanted to tell you guys, but, I forgot. Stupid me! *Whacks Self*. Now I feel like a house elf. And I'm wearing two pairs of socks. :D Okay, the next chapter is going to be by I-Am-A-Daughter-Of-Athena and will be posted on Saturday. (That's when she's giving it to me.) Okay guys. I just wanted to post a chapter saying I'm still out there! :)

The question for this chapter is: How old was Katniss when she was in the Hunger Games? (I know it's easy.) Oh, and for all of the people who said I was team Gale, I AM NOT. (Caution: Spoiler in next sentence if you haven't read Mockingjay!) It was Gale's idea that got Prim killed! Oh, and nobody has guessed Cato's age correctly yet. ;)


	12. District 7 Reaping

**A/N Hey guys… sorry it took so long to update. This is District 7's reaping, because District 6 is still being written by I-Am-A-Daughter-Of-Athena, and she has been having some health problems lately. But, again, I am sorry I have not updated. I have always tried writing, but I had a serious case of procrastination. Okay, District 7's tributes are from SeekerDraconis and Cloveycat. Enjoy! **

**Ginger's POV**

My mom walked into my room and sat on my bed. I pretended to be asleep, so she could wake me up as she always did. The truth was: I got no sleep last night. I was too scared for today.

She shook my shoulders gently. I opened my eyes and said "…Mom?"

She smiled at me. "C'mon, sleepyhead. You have to get ready."

I squinted my eyes. "Now? The reaping's at noon."

She sighed. "At least come down and have breakfast."

I got up, and slowly walked into the kitchen, my legs not used to the weight of my body. My dad was sitting there, reading the news. He looked up, and smiled. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey dad." I responded. I went to the pantry, and grabbed some cereal. I got out a small bowl and the milk. I poured myself my breakfast, and ate it all in about a minute.

During that time, my little sister, Cara, walked in, and looked at me while I was eating. After I was done, she made little pig noises at me, suggesting I ate like a pig.

I squinted my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out.

That almost had me forget that I had a chance of going off to my death today.

The rest of the morning consisted of talking to my family. When the time came, I went upstairs to change for the reaping.

I had some tight electric blue pants, dark blue flats, and a loose green blouse. I threw my blonde hair in a ponytail, some of my red highlights sticking out. I but on some blush, then went out to go to the Justice Building.

I checked in, and rubbed some of the blood on my finger on my pants. I looked up at the stage, just as everyone else was.

**Iagen's POV**

Our escort looked like the only sane person from the capitol. She had blonde, bushy hair, and TONS of makeup. She had on a dress that was lime green, with matching heels.

But I wasn't really paying attention to that. I had a spare piece of glass, and I was rubbing it against my wrist, just to see my blood.

I have in interest in blood and gore. I once killed a bully. It wasn't my fault, it was instinct!

And, some people might say I am insane. Off the rocker. Loco. That was only because _I had watched my parents and sister tortured than killed_.

All of that was the usual stuff floating around my head.

Oh, and also, I was in an asylum for 2 years.

Just your typical 13 year old boy.

I focused back on the escort. I missed some of her speech.

"-girl Tribute!" She reached into the bowl, and pulled out the slip.

"Ginger Rose!" She exclaimed.

A girl walked up from the 15 year old section. She had blonde hair with red highlights, and a tight, well, everything. She looked solemn.

The escort looked back at the audience. "Now, for men~"

This was my chance. I started running up to the stage. Peacekeepers tried to stop me, but I brushed them aside. I was up on the stage before the woman put her hand in the bowl.

"Oh, I guess we have a volunteer! What is your name, young man?"

"Iagen Dunmore." I mumbled into the microphone.

Everyone in the audience seemed to turn ice cold. They knew I was the strange boy, who killed that one kid. I went to stand behind the escort.

"Well!" The escort said, feeling the awkwardness in the air. "Why don't you two shake hands?"

I looked at Ginger. I could see myself, in an unknown place, stabbing her with something sharp. Blood dropping from her body, gasping for air-

"Now, off to say Auf Weidersehen!

**Ginger's POV**

I got lead into a room with a couch and a few chairs. I started bawling. Then, my family came in. I hugged them, and they hugged back. All of us were crying. My sister was bawling her eyes out. Then, a peacekeeper came in and told them to get out. My parents started leaving, but my sister held on for dear life. The peacekeeper picked her up by the collar of her shirt, and threw her at my parents. I was shocked, but then kept on crying.

**Iagen's POV**

I got put in a room with a few seating places, the same color as blood. I smiled at the thought of the liquid.

No one came to say goodbye. I didn't need anyone, anyway. _"Screw you all."_ I thought. I was about to get shipped of to my heaven, where my _goal_ was to kill all that I could.

**A/N Again, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! The question for this chapter is, How old was Katniss when her dad died? Oh, and here's a list of the points everyone has-**

**Artemis Hunter 2013- 35 Points**

**Cloveycat- 35 Points**

**JasNorden352- 35 Points**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- 45 Points**

**district3m- 35 Points**

**akuhilangditelanbumi- 45 Points (also, how do you remember your username? :P)**

**Everyone else has 25 points. Okay, baritonegirl out!**


	13. District 8 Reaping

**A/N HIIIIII! This is District 8's Reaping. Hae Sung is from my friend Sun-Hee and Liam is from ara74. Let's get into this!**

**Liam's POV**

I woke up to my mom sitting on my bed. I yawned, and she said, "Get up sleepy head. Big day." She had a sad smile, and that shocked me into remembering that today was reaping day. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read the time as noon.

"The reaping's not for another hour, sweetie. Why don't you get dressed and I'll make some lunch."

I nodded my head. "Thanks mom."

She left my room, and I got out of my bed and went to my closet. I opened the sliding door, and chose out a red plaid button up shirt, tan slacks, and some black shoes. I heard my stomach rumble, and decided to go downstairs.

My mom made some chicken sandwiches, and set out some glasses of water as well. My little sister, Lavender, came downstairs and grabbed a sandwich. She looked at the crusts of the sandwich on my plate, and said one thing-

"Can I have that?"

My little sister= the bottomless pit for food. I gave her the crusts, rolling my eyes, and then said goodbye to her, my mom, and my dad who was in the sitting room the whole time.

I walked down the street, towards the Justice Building. I saw a group of girls in the street, and one of them was Vira. She looked at me, and yelled, "Hey Liam!" I responded with a weak "Hey." To look cool and calm. Vira started blushing and turned around talking about who knows what to her friends. Probably how she's gonna marry me.

I checked in and went to the 15 year old section.

**Hae Sung's POV**

I was standing there, waiting for the escort to come on stage. Finally, a man came on stage, and he looked like my father, which made me sad because I was separated from him and my mom. Except, my dad would never wear something like he was wearing. He was wearing all neon blue, with a green halo or something. He was also wearing eye shadow. I could practically hear Grandma's snort in disapproval from where I stood.

"Hello, and welcome!" Wow, he had a deep voice. Maybe he had it altered. "My name is Wesli Wasder, and welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games! This year, instead of ages 12 to 18, we'll have ages 11 to 19! Now, let's get started!"

He automatically put his hand in the bowl for the girls. I crossed my fingers. I seemed deadly silent.

"Hae-Sung Jung!"

I heard a call from another section. "I volunteer!" I heard. And it was my cousin's voice.

A wave of guilt crashed over me. It would be my fault if she died. I yelled, "No! I'm going!" And I walked fast up to the stage. Wesli Wasder looked as if something tear-jerking has just happened.

"That is true bravery! Facing your destiny!" He said, crying. He pulled out a tissue and blew his nose into it.

"Now," he said, recovering. "Is the boys." He put his hand into the bowl, and pulled out a slip. "Liam Maddix!"

Immediately, a girl in the 15 year old screamed "WHY?!" and started bursting into tears. I boy who I saw around town hiked up to the stage.

Once he got up there, the escort made us shake hands. Liam had a death look on me.

"Now, let's go say Goodbye!" Said Wesli.

**Liam's POV**

I felt bad for giving Hae-Sung that glare, but I had to look tough. I got put in a small room, and my family came in and hugged me. My mom was crying, and my dad looked solemn. My sister looked as sad as she did the day we didn't have anything to eat besides pickles, and that's saying something.

We said our goodbyes, and a peacekeeper came in and escorted them out.

I felt sad, but determined to see them again.

**Hae-Sung's POV**

My grandma rushed in followed by my cousin and younger brother.

"Why?" my grandmother said. "Why wouldn't you let her volunteer?"

I looked my cousin and said "I couldn't bear to live with myself if you died because of me."

My grandmother nodded solemnly. Then, she came over and hugged me, as well as my cousin, and my younger brother. I was surprised that my brother hugged me, considering he blamed me for separating us from our parents. I didn't let go of them until I had to.

A peacekeeper came in and told them to get out. They left, and I sat. All alone.

Possibly without seeing them ever again.

Ever.

**A/N Sad endings make me cry. I am crying right now. :( Here are the points:**

**akuhilangditelanbumi- 45 Points**

**LegendOfZeldaFreak- 45 Points**

**Artemis Hunter 2013- 35 Points**

**Cloveycat- 35 Points**

**JasNorden352- 35 Points**

**district3m- 35 Points**

**ara74- 35 Points**

**Everyone else has 25 Points. ^_^**

**The question for this chapter is, What is Finnick's Last Name? Answer in the reviews, and may the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


End file.
